Angel
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: You have many names. However, you know yourself by one name and one name alone... you are the vigilante Angel. Oneshot. Movieverse. Pyramid Head centric.


And henceforth I venture from my usual fandoms of choice into new territory once again. This is my first try at a Silent Hill fanfic, obviously. I only recently watched the 2006 film and decided I absolutely _loved it_. The creep factor of the movie's direction was outright wonderful and the monsters featured were just as oddly beautiful as they were scary. I heard that a lot of people disliked Pyramid Head's character though, either because he was too much of a "pansy" or because he wasn't scary enough. I, on the other hand, strongly believe the opposite. If anything, he I think he deserved far more screen time than he got. I wanted to write something from second person for awhile now too, but I couldn't find a situation where I actually wanted to go through with it. Finally, after seeing the movie adaptation of Pyramid Head, I found that I had the _exact_ scenario I was looking for. I like how it came out for it being my first jab at this particular fandom. I especially liked trying to give PH a _slightly_ humanistic outlook on things. As I have already said, this incarnation of Pyramid Head has nothing to do with the second Silent Hill game. The Pyramid Head _here_ is strictly movie incarnated. Be sure to review if you read! Concrit, however harsh or mild, is welcomed in the hopes that I can continue to improve my writing.

* * *

**I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door**

**There's no escape now, no mercy no more**

**No remorse 'cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart**

_Angels_ - Within Temptation

**i**

You have many names. Those who fear you sometimes call you the Boogey Man. Occasionally they refer to you as Red Pyramid. More commonly they call you Pyramid Head. However, you know yourself by one name and one name alone… you are the vigilante Angel. You are an executioner and a punisher. You are Alessa Gillespie's sense of justice, and it is your sworn duty to carry out her judgment against those who had wrongfully hurt her.

Your Great Knife scrapes noisily against the asphalt of the ground as you stagger along the barrenly desolate streets of Silent Hill, a foreboding and ominous shape as you move along the abandoned roads and alleyways. There is a great sense of power fluttering about you just like the motes of ash and snow dancing in the suffocating air. There is also a similar sense of power revolving the other countless avenging Angels that share the confines of Silent Hill at your side, but you are one of the most powerful of these Angels. You _are_ the most powerful. For every Angel that exists in Silent Hill's two dimensions - where the people who hurt Alessa forever remain trapped for the rest of eternity - each and every one represents an aspect of her fear and terror finally unleashed on those willing to have harmed her.

You are the most powerful because you are a symbol for the father she never knew. You duty is to protect her where her mother failed. You are the punisher, the defender, and the vigilante Angel spawned from the fires straight out of the Hell your God once endured.

The bulgingly huge pyramid shaped helmet that adorns your head is a hassle and you often have immense difficulty keeping your balance with it from time to time. It hides your face and makes you mysterious and unnamed, just like Alessa's _true_ father. Sometimes the huge pyramid head even _hurts_. You occasionally stop dead in your tracks on your lumbering walks in the street to drop your Great Knife and grasp at your jagged helmet when the pain becomes almost too much to bear. You manage these brief, minor setbacks to the best of your ability because of the great role you have to fulfill in Alessa Gillespie's snaring world however. That is why you eventually straighten your posture out, retrieve your Great Knife from where it fell upon the ground, and continue on your way.

You do not move to your destination. Your destination moved to _you_. Occasionally you find yourself drawn to the hospital on your God's command. Alessa has an especially keen interest in you for many reasons. Unlike the other Angels of Silent Hill, you show intelligence. This intelligence doesn't go beyond that of a lone stalking beast however, but that doesn't mean you aren't _sentient_. In fact, there's a very real chance that you _are_. You are not sure. Alessa might know but she won't tell. When you are drawn to her bedside to silently watch over her like a vigil whenever she calls, she can only smile at you. She calls you by your one name and one name alone, the Angel, and then she says nothing more because there's not more for her to say. You continue to stand by her side though, towering over her form on her hospital gurney ensnared in rusted barbed wire and stained blood like the guardian that you are. You may not remember your God as your daughter despite the fact you represent that kind of figure in her eyes, but you abide by her will to symbolize that much regardless. You are honored by the role she allows you to fill.

You are walking alone in the streets now heading to a destination that is drawing you close. Just as you are near, darkness begins to descend over the Fog World that proceeds to blanket Silent Hill in its ebony bleakness. The Angels hiding in the shadows and keeping to the misty horizons of the streets go silent in preparation to cross into the Otherworld. The siren from the church where the Evil Ones live in hiding away from the all seeing judgment of your God and the countless Angels beneath her sounds off. At this, the layers of the Fog World begin to evaporate into the air like fluttering embers from a burning fire to reveal the overlapping dimension underneath. As darkness descends, you see your target. The church stands like an ominous figure that symbolizes the cruelty Alessa had to endure. Spooked and frightened black birds circle the cross at the top of the steeple like skittish vultures. You and the other Angels have vowed to penetrate its walls as your God wishes you, but none of you can enter because of their black evil that keeps you and the others at bay.

This, however, does not mean that you cannot seek vengeance on those moving outside its impenetrable walls.

You watch in only mild interest from the shadows of the advancing Otherworld as clueless church bound stragglers scurry back to their nest like the stupid lemmings they are. Unlike the other Angels that simply attack and kill on a whim like animals, you are the kind of Angel that plots your kills. You _hunt_. You are like a cat with a mouse. Alessa always _did_ like cats. She was awfully terrified of dogs. Regardless, you watch like a hungry predator from behind the gravestones of the church cemetery. There are four women standing on the steps of the stairwell leading up to the chapel, one of whom you recognize as Alessa Gillespie's mother. Her name is unimportant to you. All you know is that she is the God of your God, and therefore untouchable by you and the other Angels. You have no need to harm her anyways, because she tried to help your God when those who hurt her carried out their damned deeds. She is an ally.

The mother tries to convince two of the three other women to come with her, saying that they will be judged accordingly if they enter the church. The two women are clean and crisp looking in strange attire that's nothing like the church creatures you are destined to destroy. You observe with renewed interest as you contemplate the possibility of gaining mortal allies in your war against Alessa Gillespie's tormentors, but then the third woman, a narrow minded and stupid church mouse, whips your God's mother across the face with a stone thrown sharply at her features. The mother of your God staggers back onto the steps and, in fury, you vanish into thin air to rematerialize behind her attacker. All you know is the lust for revenge and vengeance, because that is _what you are._ You are the _vigilante_ Angel. You _are_ revenge and vengeance. The other two women who your God's mother was trying to convince to not enter the church have fled up the steps into the chapel, but you could care less. All you know is your need to exact punishment against those who otherwise beg for it. The deranged church woman - a middle aged mortal with dirty, tangled red hair and an insane gleam in her inhuman eyes - doesn't even see you when you materialize behind her with the uncovering Otherworld. You have left behind your Great Knife for this particular endeavor and you raise your now free arms up.

Alessa's mother sees you. She stares at your huge form with terror, fear… and knowing. She sees you for what you truly are, the Angel, and it's for this reason she doesn't cry out when you reach your hand out to grab the blabbering, raving, stupid Bible thumping demon from behind. She seems to sense her oncoming doom and she whips around to only meet you as you grab her by her throat and hoist her high. Her eyes go wide in feral horror and she feebly reaches her hands up to vainly claw at your powerful arms and clamped hand. Her eyes bulge when you lift her further off the ground so that you have to look upward to meet her gaze. The cat has caught mouse and now the games begin. You don't care that she urinates herself, sobs wildly, and begs for her life in the same manner Alessa Gillespie had when her torturers burned her for a witch on a bed of hot coals.

You carry out your duty as Alessa's ultimate Angel.

You turn with the woman in your grasp and you walk unhampered up the steps of the chapel towards its still open entrance. Despite the fact that your body appears to be human simply dressed in a waist high butcher's apron made of the dried skin of monsters you have already slain - all aside from your helmet of course - your strength as weighed by your ability to carry your Great Knife is evident enough of your power. Carrying the woman you now grasp is like carrying a feather. Regardless of the fact you cannot enter the church walls, you can still show those stupid brutes what's eventually coming to them. You will show them what will happen if they do not repent for the evil they carried out against an innocent child. They brought the nightmare of Silent Hill and Alessa's will for them to suffer upon themselves, and you plan on showing them _full well_ what they have rightfully earned. They deserve nothing but blood and death and _Hell_.

You are suddenly furious and you _know it._ Your grip unconsciously tightens on the woman's throat as you lumber up the steps with your struggling burden easily. The woman cries out and chokes against you when you strengthen your grip. This sound causes the two women your God's mother tried to convince to not enter to stop dead in their tracks and turn to meet the sight of you as you appear at the top of the staircase leading to the church. Now there's only twenty or so feet separating you from the open door of the place you and the other Angels have vowed to someday enter. Someday, you know that same church will be the sight of a great slaughter. Nevertheless, despite having this great knowledge, you are still angry. You are angered that those two women are even _considering_ going in. You momentarily think that maybe you have seen the two of them before but you honestly can't remember. You don't bother remembering the faces of humans. Either way, you are angry and, for a brief moment, you abruptly find that you can't understand _why_. In fact, you didn't even know you yourself were _capable_ of emotions. _Human_ emotions. _Mortal_ emotions.

You are momentarily disgusted by this sudden revelation about yourself, but then you reconsider your disdain for the consideration that your God is _also_ capable of mortal and human emotions. Whenever she calls you to your bedside, she smiles. Whenever you accidentally stumble over the barbed wire or stern IV cables of her hospital room, she laughs warmly and _continues_ to smile. Whenever you stand over her like the vigil guardian Angel you are, she reaches weakly and touches your hand. The whole time, she smiles.

You are angry because you want to protect Alessa. That is all.

With a feral snarl, you look to the woman trying to escape you. She kicks her legs and chokes out wheezes of what are feeble attempts at screams that she can't release because of your hold. To think that your God was once a member of the community the demon in your hands remains part of… it makes you _sick_ to think that the monster you have captured could have been part of the group to torment your God. It enrages you further and, like the protective father figure and guardian, avenging, vigilante Angel you are, you unleash your rage.

No escape now. No mercy _no more. _

You tear away the clothes of the woman struggling in your iron grasp while the two women in the church's doorway and those within watch in horror. Now the demonic being you grasp is only clad in her boots and her pale skin glows in the darkness you are conjured from. Under the crushing and suffocating weight of your helmet, you realize that this has always been your calling. It always _will be_. Despite your own agony wielding your crushingly suffocating pyramid head and your own torment that hauntingly mirrors the God you serve, you are still willing to endure it for the sake of righteousness. Those who call you Boogey Man, Red Pyramid, and Pyramid Head call you a monster, but you truthfully know that you are _no_ monster. From time to time, Even Alessa will tell you that. The woman that screams and struggles against your vice grip and the cult she belongs to are the _true_ monsters. You, simply put, are just one of many Angels sent to destroy them.

You show no remorse, because you still remember…

Reaching your free hand forward, you find that you have no need for your Great Knife. You fist the woman's pale skin and, as though it were moist paper, you tear it away from her flesh and send a spray of blood toward the doors of the open church. The woman you are holding is not dead, but her screams are silenced because of how much agony she is in. Good. Let her suffer for what she's done. This is her punishment and you are the Angel to carry Alessa's vengeance upon this damned evil woman. The high doors to the chapel close shut - though not before sending a shower of blood through the entranceway, much to your immense pleasure - but your tormenting of the monster dying in your grasp doesn't end. You continue to tear her apart, limb by limb, breaking her bones and tearing away her flesh, savoring her silent screams and her warm blood pooling down your toned arms before she finally goes limp against you. With a grunt, you throw her aside forcibly with all your strength and her mangled corpse crashes through a crumbling stone wall beside the church. You don't bother to ensure that she's dead. If she lived, the other Angels of Silent Hill will make _sure_ that much doesn't continue to for too much longer… the punishment you have given the monster woman is suiting in a way. Symbolic even.

Through Alessa's eyes, you saw how _they_ once tore your God apart.

Unable to continue forward into the church, you merely stand there for quite sometime looking up at the high building through the slots of your agonizing helmet. You can only barely support the weight of your head while you try looking up at the huge structure where you and the rest of the Angels of your God cannot enter. Soon enough however, you know that the power of your God will break through and then, when that day comes, the rest of the Angels will be able to fully carry out her vengeance. You will undoubtedly be with them. As the Angel that you are, you will never rest until your purpose is filled.

_Never. _

You turn and lumber away down the steps back into the darkness of the Otherworld. You reach the bottom of the staircase and find your Great Knife seemingly waiting for you like a bed bound friend who can only look up at you and smile. Upon picking it up, you see Alessa's mother - the old and haggard looking human, who is God to Alessa's eyes - and you bypass her without as much as a second thought. She shows no fear in her posture knowing you are an Angel, but she's still terrified deep down in the core of her shaken being of you and the rest of the Angels all the same. She's still mortal after all. Not wanting to upset her further than you believe you already have, you move away into the darkness of the Otherworld to rejoin your brethren Angels. Perhaps Alessa will call you back to her side sometime soon. You hope so. As you drag your Great Knife along the pavement of the abandoned roads with a loud scraping, you join the eerie nighttime bleakness to await the day you and the other Angels will avenge your fallen but still rising God.

The church will have nowhere to hide and run because, when the day comes for their downfall, she will lead _all of you_ to their door.

**Fin**


End file.
